Burning Love
by JasperSaysCalmDown
Summary: Dawn is a half vampire trying to lead a human life. What happens when she discover twilight? What happens when the Cullens show up? What happens when she meets "The one you never knew about" ? Suck at Summaries! Give it a chance. It gets alot better!
1. Preface: What am I?

**(A.N. Okay, this is really weird for me. I wrote this last year and forgot that I had it. I re-read it and realized that it could be a pretty good story. I didn't realize until now that the character name Dawn, has repeated itself in my other fanfic. Sorry about that. I would change the name in this fic but it's already half way done. So, to those of you who have read Finding Dawn, which is one of my fanfics, please know that it will be continued. This story has nothing to do with Finding Dawn. It is way different! I wasn't going to use it, but my sister read it and liked it so I decided to give it a go. So, please don't connect this with the other story. THERE IS NO CONNECTION!!! I just love the name Dawn. That's what I'm naming my daughter. SO…without further a due, I give you *drum roll* Burning Love! Enjoy and review!!! ^_^ xoxo.)**

Preface

I always knew that I was different. I always knew, In the back of my mind that there was something not quite right about me. To be more specific, there was something seriously wrong with me.

As a child, I had a rather…unusual persona. I didn't enjoy things that most young girls would, Not that I was like most girls, or that I was young for any extended period of time. I missed out on an assortment different things as a child.

I missed any activity that required me to be in any direct light. I hated the sun with every fiber of my being and if it were up to me, the world would be under a constant cover of clouds and rain. It wasn't that I hated the heat. I actually didn't mind it to much since my body stayed at a stable 105.5 degrees at all times. Ninety-nine degree weather was room temperature for my fiery body.

The cold wasn't bad either. Because my body was always so hot (and I lived in the infamous sunshine state) I never felt cold.

But the temperature of the sun, or the heat of my sunny home was not the reason why I didn't like being in the light. It wasn't even half of the reason. The way I looked in the light was all but normal.

My light caramel skin looked vague and translucent in the light. It looked as if I were suffering from a deadly skin cancer. I didn't know why I looked the way I did, but I knew It wasn't some kind of sickness. My doctor went as far as to tell my mom I was anemic.

I knew exactly what anemia was. I knew that my body most definitely didn't lack blood. I didn't bleed. That was because I didn't get hurt. I didn't fall, or get cut, scraped, bumped, burned, or bruised. I wasn't exactly a clumsy child. I never accidentally dropped anything or bumped into anyone. I was amazingly meticulous. I saw everything that happened around me, Only I saw it in slow motion. I could avoid a car speeding toward me at 200 miles an hour and dodge it if the opportunity presented itself.

Before my mother, Brandi, died, she had told me, when I worried that I was some kind of freak "your just a little…advanced that's all, Dawn." I dismissed that idea the moment she proposed it. The phrase "a little advanced" was an incalculable understatement. I was beyond advanced.

My name, Dawn, was given to me because of my sleeping habits. I woke up every morning at dawn. My mother thought this to be unusual, so she named me Dawn. Not a very special name for every unordinary child.

I grew fast. I could walk at 3 months old and talk at 4 months. I could read fluently at 7 months. By the time a normal baby would have been able to crawl, I had read every play Shakespeare had written. By the time I was a year old, I was the size of a third grader and as intellectual as a college professor.

My mother didn't have the chance to tell me exactly why I was so abnormal. She died of breast cancer when I was about 12 (or at least looked 12). For a long time, I hated my mother for leaving me alone to deal with my abnormalities. For putting off the explanation, time and time again, until it was too late. And for not telling the rest of my family what was wrong with me, either.

My big sister, Sydney, who looked about my age now, but was actually 15 years older than me, didn't understand why I was so different. She had to take care of me because we were the only ones left in our mangled and broken family. She didn't understand why I knew everything she was thinking at all times. She only let it go and pretended I was normal. I loved her dearly for that.

She didn't know why I sometimes stared off into space, not knowing that I was searching the future. Hoping to see something that would make my existence more clear. She didn't know why I only ate every 2 or so days. Not knowing that I didn't even like food because it tasted bland to me. Not understanding that sometimes, I didn't eat for several days at a time.

She didn't know why my skin was so strange and hot to the touch, or why my eyes changed from black to hazel to gold at regular intervals. What she was lucky of was that they never turned bright crimson. She didn't understand why I could get from place to place in seconds versus hours or why I fell asleep at twilight every night and awoke at dawn every morning.

She didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand why I wrinkled my nose when she walked too close to me. She didn't know that she was inches away from death. She didn't know that I thirsted for her human blood. So much so even that I contemplating ambushing my entire neighborhood in the night. She didn't know why I was the way I was, and at the time, neither did I.

**(A.N. Alright my pretties, That's the first chapter. Lucky for you guys, I have the story written out already so I can update often. I don't want anyone to connect this with any other fan fics I have written. I don't write so that my stories can get mixed up. These things just come to me and I feel obligated to write them down before I forget them. So…do me a favor since it is my birthday!!! June 16****th**** Yah… Im 17 today. Review!!! It would be better than the red Camaro that my dad bought me and that's a hot-ass car!!! So review, review, review!!! Oh and Gemini's ROCK!!!!! ^_^ xoxo)**

**Love me or hate me…it's still an obsession, :P**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	2. Burn After Reading

**Quick A.N. Here: This story gets a lot better I promise!!! Just review as much as you like!!! PLEASE?!! Oh and I dont own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. SO THATS IT GUYS!!! ENJOY!!!**

Burn after Reading

"Dawn, we're about to leave, you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Sydney was almost out the door. She was about to go on a romantic outing with her fiancée, David. He had proposed to her two months ago in April. "We'll stay if you want us to." She was staring at me now, her dark brown eyes filled with concern.

David rocked back and forth impatiently in the door way. _She really worries about that girl to much! She 17 years old, dammit, she can care for her self. _The aggression toward me in David's thoughts was amusing. He really didn't like me, did he? I rolled my eyes playfully at him and turned toward my sister.

"I'll be fine Sid, go have fun." I winked at her as my ringing soprano voice bounced around the room. I looked directly at my sister now. She recoiled a little at my piercing orangish- gray eyes. The one thing I liked about my abnormalities was the ability to persuade. I had never been told no before. No one ever dared refuse me what I wanted. As a younger me, It was because I was so cute. Now, It's usually because I'm so intimidating. To look me directly in the eye must be bloodcurdling. Either way, I knew how to get my way. I jutted my bottom lip out into a perfect pout.

"Okay, okay. You know the rules though- "

"Yeah, yeah. No boys, no parties, no fun. I get it sis. Thanks." I grimaced at her now smug expression. She made up "boy rules" for a good reason. Teenage guys in my neighborhood seemed to want to be with me a little too much than was safe. My sister didn't like the thought, and neither did I. The ways they pictured me in their mind was repulsing. It made me wish I couldn't read minds anymore. I never read my sisters thoughts. It was much too rude. I knew she would be pissed if I knew what she was thinking.

David gave another huff. Sid elbowed him in the rib. Apparently, he wanted to be alone with her, so I decided to humor him tonight.

"I promise not have any fun, okay?" I looked at my sister, her shoulder length brown-black hair hanging in a bang over her smooth brown forehead.

My sister and I looked nothing alike. She was darker than I was. Her eyes didn't change, they just stayed the same muddy-brown. She was tall, lanky and clumsy at times. The exact opposite of myself, the 4 foot 9 and a half, light-skinned curly haired beauty that so many people spoke of. I was unnaturally attractive. I _hated_ it.

"Alright, Dawn. I'll see you later. Love You." She blew me an imaginary kiss and flitted awkwardly out the door, David following behind. He me gave one last intent glare as if he were trying to decide if I were real or not and then left.

"Your sister is kind of…never mind." I heard him say to my sister. _She looks like a god-damned angel sent from hell. You'd think she'd kill you with her smug little smile. Weird. _His thoughts were so loud. It was like he was screaming them. I smiled at his strange view of me and turned to go shower.

I had my own bathroom. My sister didn't know exactly what was wrong with me, but she knew she should keep her distance. She willingly gave me the master bedroom in the small, two-bedroom house. We could have gotten bigger place. Our mother left us over half a million dollars to split between the two of us. Sydney decided that I should keep it for college. If I weren't home schooled, I would be a junior in high school.

We didn't know where our mother got the money, but Sydney and I both knew nurses didn't make that much. I shook my mothers dark, tired face from my head and turned toward the mirror.

I stared at the exotic beauty in front of me. Her hazel eyes pierced mine. They had changed color again. They did this often, depending on her mood. Her pink, full lips pouted as though she was upset about something. She stared up at me from under her long lashes. Her curly black hair coiled in ringlets down to her back. She rubbed her feverish caramel face and turned away.

I hated to think of the beauty as me. She was much too amazing. She just didn't fit into the picture that was her family. Her dark mother and sister were exact replicas of one another. Same hair, same color, same eyes, same tall build.

My mother said I was the color I was because my father had been Caucasian. So, I was a _bi-racial _freak? It was believable. It would explain my physical characteristics. But unless my father was Clark Kent, it didn't explain my other traits.

Neither my sister, mother nor (father that I knew of) could do what I could. They were normal people. They slept when they were tired, the ate food when they were hungry, they didn't read minds, or see the future. They were just normal human beings. I wasn't. I wasn't sure what I was, but it couldn't have been human.

The shower turned on in a hot steaming torrent of relief. I stood under the hot water, tilting my head down to look at my feet, letting my hair fall to its full length. It grazed the bottom of the tub now. I stopped cutting my hair a while back. It always grew back in two days anyway. I stood there, thinking about my genetic make up for about an hour, letting the water caress my stubborn, yet smooth skin. My skin gets so hot at times it smokes. Weird right? I knew the Punic Square would never be able to help me with conundrum of genetics.

I finally decided I had indulged enough. I towel dried my hair, which coiled right back into the tight black ringlet's the second they were exposed to oxygen. Then I headed into my bedroom, subconsciously. I was in the middle of an average vision. It was going to rain tomorrow. That's good to know.

My bedroom was my favorite place to be. It was my sanctuary, my heaven on earth. The one place where hiding wasn't needed. My big circle bed sat in the center, The midnight blue canopy over head. My entire room was midnight blue and gold. They were my favorites colors. It was very dimly lit. To a normal person, it would seem to be too shaded. I could see perfectly though.

I tied my hair up with my crimson ribbon that I always kept near me, then sat in the center of my bed. I wasn't in the mood to do anything too productive, so I settled for reading. I was off my bed and to my book shelf in a mille-second. I moved so fast it was like not moving at all. I started to pick up my favorite Shakespearian play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, when I noticed something else.

It was the book my sister had gotten me for my birthday last month. (My growing slowed when I looked about 15. So I had yearly birthdays). It was a red and black book with a picture of two, pale white hands holding a bright red apple.

"_Twilight." _I read the title aloud. I flipped the book over and read the back. Apparently, the girl was in love a guy named Edward. "Sounds boring enough." I started to put it back when something else caught my attention. _..And I didn't know how dominant that part may be. That thirsted for my blood. _My heart skipped 20 beats in one second.

Before I could process what was going on, I felt an incredible burn in my throat and a growl in my stomach. My mouth felt desiccated. The pain was unbearable. I dropped the book and ran to the kitchen at full speed, feet not touching the ground the entire way.

I poured a huge glass of ice cold water and gulped it down without taking a breath. The searing pain in my throat relaxed for a second but still lingered in my subconscious. I didn't understand what had just happened. It was like someone stuck a torch down my throat. I held my breath for about a minuet, which was easy for me, then inhaled deeply. The air tasted like sweet, warm metal. It made the burn kick into overdrive.

I grasped my throat and darted back for my bedroom, holding my breath the entire way. I slammed my door and locked it as if I were being pursued by a deadly monster. Why had this happened? What was it in the air that could have possibly triggered this reaction? What was it about that book that had set the burn off like an alarm?

I stared at the book on my floor for a moment. At that moment I started getting flashes and glimpses of faces in my head. Beautiful, angelic, god-like, pale faced, golden eyed creatures. I gasped as the vision grew stronger, only focusing on one face.

This face was the most beautiful of them all. The young man looked about my age, maybe a little older. His pale white skin sparkled slightly in the light. His golden eyes stared back at me, shaded by his long black lashes. He had the most perfect brown-black hair. Short and smooth on his head. His perfect pink lips turned up into a breathtaking smile, exposing a row of shiny, white teeth.

My heart raced at such a high speed now that it sounded like a single buzz. I blinked, completely dazed. Before I could make out any more of his features, my vision receded so quickly, it forced me back. I blinked, trying to find it again, but it was gone.

"Dammit!" I yelled, my voices echoed like bells around me. Who were they? Who was _he_? Was he possibly in my future? My future does change though, but the only time I have visions that vivid is when they are guaranteed and very important. "What in the world was that supposed to mean?" I asked myself, frustrated. I knew immediately where to find the answer to my question.

Out of pure impulse I bent over and grabbed the book, throwing myself onto the bed in the process. I opened the book to the preface, took a deep breath and started to read; _I had never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved, seemed liked a pretty good way to go…_

**All righty then!!! There you go!!! Hope you like it!!! If not than screw you! Jk! REVIEW THOUGH!!! I need a boost in confidence and you guys got that boost!!! So push that little button down there! THAT'S IT!! And type anything!!! I love to hear you opinions!!!!**

**Oh and I have a question. Is whale watching the same thing as water staring? I've been wondering. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review!!!**

**What you want is what you get,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	3. Lost

**2. Lost**

**It only took me a little over an hour to finish the 280 page book. I read at an inhuman pace, and after reading that book, I think I knew why. I had been so keen on finding out more and more information that when I finished the last page, I was upset. It had been so…intriguing. So bizarrely precise. Nearly everything about the… **_**vampires**_** were similar to myself. They only thing that made me doubt that we were not the same, was the fact that I ate food, I had a heartbeat, I sweated, I cried, I slept, and my skin wasn't cold to the touch. Everything else, like my strange extra abilities, my speed, my incredible hearing and eyesight, all matched up. Up until now, the only **_**real **_**reason why this would be impossible, was that I didn't drink blood, nor have I ever wanted to.**

**That was **_**definitely **_**not the case now. About half way through the book it dawned on me. The smell of sweet, warm metal in the kitchen wasn't in my head. I wasn't imagining it. I was just realizing it for the first time. That all too alluring scent, was the smell of human blood. My **_**sister's **_**blood. The thought of ever hurting my sister was physically painful. But that pain was no match for the dry burn I felt in my throat, the imminent desire to quench the horrendous thirst. **

**I wanted so badly now to go into the kitchen and indulge in the fragrance, but I held myself there, not moving. I probed the future, searching for a possible lapse in my control. I wish I hadn't done that.**

**I winced at the picture before me. Standing there grinning so widely hat her shinny white teeth glinted like pearls, was the caramel-skinned beauty. Only this time, she wasn't beautiful at all. Her eyes were a bright crimson. It turned my stomach just to look into them, but her eyes weren't the most shocking. It was the mangled broken body she held in her arms. The empty expression on the face of a person I knew and loved. That evil fiend had killed my sister!**

"**NO!" The word had escaped me before I could stop it. I could feel the scorching tears rolling in torrents down my hot cheeks. "You won't kill her! No!" I was trying to convince the part of me that **_**had**_** to be vampire. My human side was losing big time. The monster within me thrashed and strived to get out of me, to make it to the surface. I wasn't going to kill my sister. She was the only family I had. I needed her.**

**I thought of her now. All of the good times we had. Those days where she did my hair, and took me to the mall with her and her friends. Or when we sat at home ant watched soap operas' together. When we had our beauty days, where we just painted each others nails and gossiped about celebrities. I wasn't going to kill my family, my life, my best friend.**

**The monster within me subsided slowly until it was just a faint burn in my throat. It seemed to get better when I didn't think about it. So I thought of something else. Something that should have been fresh on my mind the minuet I read the book. The simplest thing to register. The fact that there was no such thing as vampires.**

**Vampires didn't exist. Just like monsters, ghosts, Santa Claus, or the Easter Bunny. They were mythical creatures that only existed in books and movies, and this book was no exception. I stared at the black and red book. **

**This book was written by a human woman. The author, Stephenie Meyer, had specifically written in the "about the author" section of the book, that this story was based on a dream she had. A dream. Not reality. The Cullen family did not exist, although I wished otherwise. They could tell me how I should handle the burn I kept feeling. I needed more information.**

**I reached for my laptop on my bedside table. I flipped it open, making sure not to break screen of the hinges. I waited momentarily as it sprung to life. Once it was at my desktop, I started up the internet, then logged onto my "" account. I typed in **_**The Twilight Series **_**in the search bar and waited.**

**A few different results came up, but only one caught my attention. It was the complete set. It included the four books from the series. The first book, from Edward Cullens' perspective, and finally a complete guide on vampires. The entire package was expensive, but I didn't care, money wasn't an object right now. I even paid an extra 20 bucks for over-night delivery. I needed it as soon as possible.**

**I felt my body involuntarily relaxing. I knew what was going on right away. I looked at my digital clock, It was twilight. Wow, how ironic. I felt my eyes closing, they felt like bricks. I managed to close my laptop and put it back on my table, turning lamp off in the process.**

**As I drifted into sleep, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, or having another vision. I saw myself in a long brown, leather seat. I could hear loud talking around me. A cacophony of different conversations. The thoughts were indistinct because there were so many. I could feel the floor bumping up and down. I realized that I was in a moving vehicle. As I drifted further and further into unconsciousness, I wondered warily why I was on a school bus.**


	4. Credence

**A/N: I need to apologize to EVERYONE at who reads my Twilight Fanfics. I have been really busy at work, school, ect. ect. I am expecting!!! Yay! 3 months!!! And I turn 18 Sep. 16th! Lovely I know. I recently went to Comic-Con. It was AWESOME! I will try to update ASAP. But I can't promise anything. I love you all so much and I will update my other stories soon. I'm just sooooo tired...grrr. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter, and please review. ILY Guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght. Actually, I don't own anything other than my own dignity and a growing fetus... O.o ENJOY!!!**

* * *

The remainder of my night was empty. I didn't dream, so I knew that I had a vision. I honestly still couldn't grasp what it meant. Why would I be on a school bus? I was home schooled, It didn't make any sense. I probed the future, looking for a reason behind this strange event, but I found nothing. The vision was clear as a precious stone and it was solid. But _why_?

I decided to let that go, there were more important things to worry about than my education. I hopped out of bed, careful to hold my breath before I left my bedroom.

The house was silent and dark. The sun hadn't quite reached the inside yet. I listened intently for Sydney's heavy breathing. Good. She wasn't here. I breathed a sigh of wary relief. The sweet smell of blood in air was painful. I told myself, just as Edward had told himself, that if I were going to keep my sister safe, I would have to get used to it.

I breathed in the sweet metallic perfume, shuddering at both the burn and the desire. I pushed the monster away from my consciousness. I wasn't going to let it get the best of me. It thrashed and snarled at my decision.

I walked to my front door, breathing at regular intervals, feeling the burn, I heard the rain pounding on the driveway. I had almost forgot that it was going to rain today. I walked outside.

It was still dark outside, the sunlight barely visible through the storm clouds. I couldn't help but smile. I loved rainy days. I loved being able to go outside and not have to be careful of my strange skin. It didn't sparkle the way the vampires in my book did, but it was very strange nonetheless, and it was beyond easy to draw attention in my neighborhood. We were the only African American family on our street, so I always got looks, whether it be because I was breathtakingly beautiful or because I was half black. I wasn't entirely sure. Race really shouldn't be an issue in 2013, but some people seemed to still think callously of me. Many people, especially the elderly ones, thought that I shouldn't be living with someone who looked like my sister. Someone _all _black, not half and half. It was ghastly how some viewed the world.

I made my way to our large brick mail box. I was hopeful that by rush delivery, they meant overnight. I closed my eyes and opened the mail box. I breathed in the humid clean air, then looked inside.

I beamed, it had gotten here over night. I snagged the large box and held it to my chest. I knew that it was going to give me all the answers I needed. I ran through the rain back into my house, careful not to let the water damage the precious package. The smell hit me like a brick wall. I didn't mind now, though. I breathed it in. Smothered myself in it. I was going to learn to live with this. I had to.

I carried the box of books into my room and flung my body onto the center of my bed. I ripped the box open and took out the second book in the series. It was black and red as well. Only it had a picture of a red and white rose on the cover. It was beautiful.

I smiled amiably at the book. My life was at a serious crossroads, I could see it. My future was so blurred, so indistinct as it flashed before me. There was no turning back now. I opened the book and started reading.

***

As I was finishing up _New Moon, _I felt a kind of…union with Edward Cullen. He had left his one true love to protect her. He had forcefully ripped a piece of himself out, just to protect Bella. It made me wonder whether or not, if I really were a vampire, if I should leave my sister. I didn't want to hurt her. She had been there for me, even in those strange stages of my brief childhood. I had never seen her cry in front of me, though I knew she did. She was strong, in a feeble kind of way. If I left home now, with no explanation, no reason that I could tell her, she would die inside. She wouldn't show this openly, just like Bella Swan. She was a suffer-in-silence type of person too.

I knew that I only had a matter of time before she would come home. I had practiced my breathing and became quite in control of the burn in my throat, but I knew that wouldn't save her for long. I wasn't sure if I was a vampire, not yet. What I did know was that I was dangerous to my sister, and that had to be reason enough to leave, wasn't it?

At this exact moment, I wished that I had Edward Cullen himself to help me through this. Better than that, I wish I had the opportunity to talk to Carlisle. He would know exactly what to do at this point, he would help me. I felt silly thinking of these fictional characters as real individuals, but they were my only hope.

I started to reach for the next book _Eclipse_ when I knew that I would get my wish. The vision was clear, certain. I could see my self perfectly in my vision. I was standing hand in hand with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. The same beautiful boy from my previous visions. He held me in his arms, holding me close, his ocher eyes piercing mine. His lips turned up into a uncontainable smile that made my heart stop momentarily.

Standing around us, I saw others like him. All pale and beautiful, with golden eyes and bright smiles. I recognized them immediately, like I had known them forever.

First, there was the blonde-haired striking, Carlisle. Next to him, the heavenly women that he loved, Esme. Chuckling loudly was the huge, teddy bear, Emmett and his goddess of a wife Rosalie. I recognized Bella immediately, but my vision of her was obscured. I didn't understand why. I saw the dashing Edward Cullen next, smiling a bright crooked smile. Then there was the handsome and mysterious, Jasper Hale. And finally, the one Cullen that I had the most in common with, the tiny, sweet, overly optimistic, pixie-like Alice Cullen. She was just like me. She could also see the future. I bet where ever she was, she saw me coming. Her spiky hair made me smile inside. Aside from the fact that I was half black and had naturally long curly hair, we could pass as sisters. I was short and pixie-like as well. Compared to a normal 17 year old girl, I looked 10.

My vision was solid, it was guaranteed to happen. I didn't know when or where, but I knew it would. Right before my vision subsided, I got a last glimpse at the beautiful boy that held me close to him. I logged his pale face in my memory. He was important, he was mine.

I felt an overwhelming need to go searching for him, no matter where he was, or what he was doing. I wanted him near me. I felt incomplete without him, even though I had never met him. The feelings I felt now were unfamiliar because I had never had any interest in having a boyfriend.

I pictured his eyes again in my head, golden because of his diet. His _diet._ That was it! The Cullens didn't harm human beings, they drank the blood of animals! I felt relief rush through me. I didn't have to hurt my sister. I could be a vegetarian vamp too. I could learn to live on the blood of animals, and not have to leave my sister alone forever. I had a choice!

I grabbed my cell phone, it was about ring any second now. I answered it when it did.

"Hello?" I tried to sound relaxed, but I was too worked up about my new discovery.

"Hey, Dawn, how are things? Are you okay? Do you need anything? I am _so_ sorry I haven't made it home yet! Is there enough food for you there? Do you want me to come home now? I will, sis, no problem, okay?" Sydney's voice made me smile. She was always worried about me. She would probably have a camera in the house to monitor me if she could.

"I'm fine Sid, stay as long as you want! Have fun, you deserve it." I assured her.

"You sure?"

"Totally. I will be fine." I was lying. I had no idea if I would be fine or not. Honestly, I had no idea if she would be fine if she came home today.

"Okay Dawny. If your sure. I guess I can stay a few more days. I do kind of need the vacation huh?" She sounded ashamed for thinking I was incapable of caring for myself.

"Absolutely! You need a little beauty sleep Sid. Relax, I wont grow _too _much while you're gone, promise."

"You'd better not! I can't enroll you in public school if you look like a teacher!" She teased. But I was frozen.

"What? Your doing _what_?" I was unable to move. Unable to catch my breath.

"I _said_, I'm enrolling you into a normal high school. You could get a _lot_ more out of it than being at home all day." She sounded confused. "Why? Don't you want to be treated normally? Or did you change your mind again?"

I still couldn't answer. I was waiting for what she was saying to make sense. Me? The _vampire,_ Going to school? That was definitely a bad idea. I would probably go on a rampage and kill the whole student body! Of course my sister didn't know what I was, and for that I was grateful, but I couldn't go to _school._

"Sydney…I…I don't know about…school?" I couldn't find a way to put the words together, I was much to disoriented, thinking of the dangers I proposed in my current condition. Even if I resorted to vegetarianism, I would still be bound to slip up!

"Dawn, honey, It will be good for you." She tried to reassure me. But I wasn't listening anymore. I was in another epoch, seeing my future. I knew now why I had seen myself on a school bus. I knew now that I _would _be going to school this fall. My vision was inevitable. It was going to happen and the most I could do was be prepared. It wouldn't be easy.

"Your right, It would help to at least graduate from high school. I could get into a better college that way." Not that I need high school to get into any Ivy League university. I could do that with my persuasion alone, the extra money only helped. Despite this, I humored my big sister.

"It should be really fun, maybe I will meet someone." I wasn't trying to make myself sound optimistic. I was actually hoping foolishly that I would meet _something_.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. For a minuet there I thought you were pissed that I had even thought about it." She laughed now, but her voice was cautious. As if she thought I would be mad at her.

"Nah. I'm not mad. Just a little…nervous, that's all." I really was nervous, but not for the reason she might think.

"Don't be. You're going to make a lot of friends, Dawn. High school is the best part of being a…teenager." She tested the word before using it. She knew that if I was growing like a regular child should, I would only be in the 5th grade.

"Anyway, I gotta go Dee, David and I are going out for breakfast. I'm starving!" She over exaggerated her hunger a bit.

"Oh, okay Sid, go eat. I don't want you to starve. Love you, sis. Bye" I tried to hide the roughness in my high-pitched soprano voice. I was a bit hungry in my own way. My throat burned like a wild fire as I pressed end on my cell.

I put my phone on my night stand and opened _Eclipse_, prepared to learn more. Now that I knew that by some, unbelievable coincidence, the Cullens existed, I had an eagerness to learn more about them.

I was a fluent reader, It would only take an hour to read this one, and another hour and a half for the last one. I was determined now. I was going to find out what I was. Why I was so different, yet so the same as the vampires that I was growing to love.

I was determined to come to terms with the fact, the credence of the fact, that there was a 99 percent chance that I was a bloodsucker. A leech. A deadly predator. That…

I was a vampire.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...REVIEW!**

**Baby Names??? Boy? Girl? I like Cayden(Boy) or Destiny-Faith(Girl)...Idk... My baby will be a Twilight baby. He/She will know that Twilight is the best book/movie to ever be created! Anywhooo... Gotta go eat something. Hungry...AGAIN!**

**Peace Out Yo!**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	5. HELP ME!

**A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE AUTHORS NOTES! BUT...this is important to me. I've been having a writers block for months now and I need inspiration! So to all of my readers and I do mean ALL of you. I need you right now! Rather than review this, go to my profile on FF, and visit my Tumblr Account. From there, I need you to Post what you want from me next. This includes my up coming Marley Story and all of my other fics as well. On my tumblr, you may ask questions, post links, and give and receive advice and such. This is much easier for me than reviews and I can actually respond faster to you guys. Anyway, I have to run. Spread this to your friends and feel free to ask me anything. Wether its about Fanfictions or just life. Thanks Guys! New Chapter soon I hope! I love you!**

**Love, **

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


End file.
